


BLOSSOM COOKIES

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: HOLIDAYS IN RIVERDALE [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Cheryl and Toni do some Christmas baking





	BLOSSOM COOKIES

On their first day of winter break, Cheryl woke up with a cookie craving. Not  _any_ cookies. White chocolate Christmas shaped ones with red glittery icing and crushed candy cane, aka Nana Rose’s speciality. Alas, the old woman could barely differ a knife from a spoon, let alone bake cookies for her grandchild.

Toni bargained and suggested they could go get breakfast at some bakerie but, the redhead had something else in mind. 

Less than ten minutes later, the two girls were in the kitchen, gathering the ingredients needed to bake cookies…at eight o'clock in the morning. 

Cheryl read the Blossom’s family cook book, a small smile curving on her lips. When she and Jason were kids, Rosanne used to bake these exact cookies with them. Naturally, Jason would eat all the dough and Cheryl the icing, making the cookie batch diminish significantly. Now, Cheryl was in charge of the baking and she was  _so_ nervous. What if she mess up her Nana’s recipe?

“We need a large bowl,” Cheryl announced. “It’s in the cabinet behind you. First shelf. Can you grab it for me, Babe?”

Toni nodded and opened the cupboard, pulling her eyebrows together when she saw no large bowl. “Erm, are you certain it’s there?”

“Yes, it should- Oh, I just remembered! Mother moved it on the  _third_  shelf. She didn’t want Nana Rose baking on her own and risk setting Thornhill on fire.”

The petite Serpent looked up at the third shelf, knowing there was no way she could reach it.  

Instead of getting a chair, Cheryl decided it would be a better idea to lift Toni’s petite self and have her grab it. It shouldn’t be more difficult than cheerleading, right?

“I..2..3, get it, get it!” 

Toni held onto the cabinet’s edge, reaching the back of the shelve for the large bowl as Cheryl lifted her.

“Get the bowl! The  _bowl_!”

“I can’t see it, Babe-”

Cheryl tried to elevate her girlfriend higher but she started tilting on the right and it was  _not_ good. “It’s in the back.”

Toni elongated her arm, palping blindly for a bowl. “Got it!”

She handed the bowl to Cheryl who set it on the counter, stealing a kiss in between actions. “Thank you, my little elf.”

“Cheryl Blossom, did you just call me an  _elf_?”

Cheryl innocently shook her head. “No. It wasn’t me.”  

Toni narrowed her eyes at the redhead and she grinned.

Although not for positive reasons, last year’s Christmas would be forever inked in Cheryl’s mind. For starter, her mother had thrown away Jason’s stocking and filled Cheryl’s with tinny, dollar store candy canes, saying they were too broke for real stocking stuffers. Refusing to cross this beautiful holiday off her calendar, Cheryl’s holiday spirit too over rationality and decided to buy the prettiest - and most expensive - tree from Archie’s dad and decorated it for Nana Rose. Even if she was old and could barely see, it was no reason to not put up a beautiful tree, right? Her Christmases were counted.

On Christmas morning, just when Cheryl thought she had saved Christmas, she caught her mother doing some pigsty stuff on the couch with ‘Santa’.

It wasn’t how she wanted last year’s Christmas to go. Being the first Christmas without her twin brother, it was an emotionally difficult one but Penelope brushed his death like dust, adding to the list of reasons why she was such a terrible mother.

This year though, Cheryl intended to make up for last year’s less than memorable Christmas. With Penelope officially out of her house and her bank account being full again, nothing would get in the way of her holiday spirit.

To get even more in the ambiance of their Christmas baking, Cheryl put her favorite playlist on and Mariah Carey’s  _All I Want for Christmas is You_ filled the kitchen, making Toni want to rip her ears out. She wasn’t an anti-Christmas-music person, she just couldn’t stand this song anymore. It’s been overplayed on the radio and, truth be told, it wasn’t that good…sorry not sorry.

“Ugh! Please, turn that  _off…._ I’m begging you,” Toni demanded, cringing at the all-too-familiar melody.

The redhead shook her head, breaking a piece of white chocolate and snapping it in half with her teeth. “My house, my rules. The Christmas music stays on.” She started twirling and humming to the song and Toni couldn’t help but stare in awe. She was so adorable in her red two piece silk nightwear and matching gown. But, what the petite Serpent loved the most was the smile on Cheryl’s lips. It was a rare thing on her, Toni had noticed. 

“Can you pick another song then? If I hear one more Mariah Carey song I will riot.”  

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics, Cheryl changed the music, picking one Toni approved. “Is this one better?”

“Much better,” Toni confirmed.

The recipe went without issues. The dough was just as delicious as Cheryl remembered - she was more of a frosting girl though - and she was very excited to bring some to Nana Rose’s chamber later.

While Cheryl was flattening the dough with the rolling pan, Toni went looking for the cookie cutters. Unlike with the bowl, the pink haired girl reached for the cookie cutters without any trouble, setting them on the counter. Only did she know she would be attacked by the vanilla essence tumbling down the shelf a half second later, the dark tinted bottle shattering on the floor. She screamed as it fell and Cheryl whirled around.

They paused and cleaned up the mess, making sure no shards of glass remained on the floor, not fancying spending hours at the ER to get a piece of glass out of one’s feet.

Once the cookies were in the oven, it was time to start the red, glittery frosting - and crush the candy canes.

Toni took responsibility of frosting duty, knowing Cheryl would eat  _all_  the frosting if she had the bowl in her possession and there would be none left for the cookies. She has a  _very_  sweet tooth, can you blame her?

The inevitable happened and Cheryl dipped a finger in the red frosting Toni had just finished, popping her index out of her mouth with a loud pop.  

“Your verdict, Bombshell?”

She hummed at the taste, a grin spreading on her full lips. “Delicious. Why don’t you have a taste for yourself, Babe?” The redhead dipped another finger in the frosting and held it in Toni’s direction. The latter should’ve been wary of Cheryl’s mischievous smile because before she realized it, the icing was on her nose.

A grin spread on Cheryl’s full lips and Toni gaped. “Oh, you wanna play this game?”

Cheryl giggled and the tan skinned girl took some frosting on her finger and spread it on her girlfriend’s face, right on the corner of her mouth.

Instead of fighting back and smearing more frosting on Toni’s face, Cheryl raised her eyebrows expectantly. “You’re gonna have to clean this mess…”

“With pleasure.” Toni leaned in and kissed the corner of Cheryl’s mouth and licked the frosting.

A fait burning smell filled the kitchen and Cheryl squaled, pulling away. “The cookies!”


End file.
